Fall of the prideful gods
by TheBetrayedWarrior
Summary: Hi guys! this is a re write as i come to hate the other one! i will try my best to update but i would blame school if i don't! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I know that you guys hope this is a new chapter. Sorry if I had not update in so long! Anyways, I'm going to say this, I loathe the story. So, I am going to re-write it. Please bear with me!**

Chapter 1:

 _Flashback:_

Percy's PoV:

 _As I saw Annabeth snuggling with a new child of Zeus, Zane, I was mortified. Anger flooded my veins as the sea shook, ground rumbles and the air becomes thick with condensation. I was amazed, by this new strength I found in me. It made me calm down somewhat. However, when I saw Annabeth ignoring all these when campers were shouting and screaming, I got angrier. Then, this crazy idea entered my mind. I formed water vapor into a shape of an arrow. Then I shoot it through Annabeth's leg. A piercing scream sounded through the air. When Annabeth's face turned towards me, I turned my face stone again. With a cold voice I said, "This is my final gift to you. If I keep it, it gives me pain. Take it, and leave me alone from now to all time." Then I turned around, leaving the pained calls for me behind._

Now:

I entered my cabin somewhat calmed again. When I saw the pictures in the walls though, an enraged scream escaped me. With a click from riptide, I slashed the pictures on the wall. One by one they fell. Funny though, all slashes cut me away from her, cutting her into pieces with me being in one piece.

All of a sudden, lightning fell as 12 bright lights filled the cabin. A voice of authority filled the cabin saying, "Perseus Jackson! You have been a pain and nothing but trouble to us! You shall now be sent to Tartarus for betraying the gods! Any last words boy?"

I was hurt. All I did was tried to serve the gods and bring peace. But, at this moment, I swore out loud. "Gods of Olympus! I will bring Olympus to its knees! Those who wish evil against me, beware! For I swear on the river Styx, I will be the one to bring Olympus down!" Thunder boomed overhead as Zeus grin fell into an enraged roar. The last I saw was the flash of Zeus's master bolt and then, darkness.

Nobody PoV:

Everyone was shocked by Percy's vow. Not just the vow, but the betrayal or so they thought. For their hero, their leader betrayed them. How could they accept? The word quickly spread to the romans. Their mood fell to the same, or if, not lower then camp half blood. They saw him fight Gaia or terra, save a fellow praetor and defended the camp. How?

The only few who were in a good mood were Zeus, Ares, Athena, Hera, Dionysus. They thoguth of the plan. The thought they succeeded.

Few years later, demigods start disappearing, a mysterious figure start running around saving monsters from demigods. Many gods found this guy interesting. Why did he save monsters? Why can they not sense him. Most importantly, who is he?

 **Hi guys! I klnow this chapter is kin of short. But, it is a starter for my rewrite! Thanks and I hope you follow this one! Need a beta btw. anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again! I hope you guys enjoy chap 1! Need ideas hahaha. I will try my best to update at least once per 2 weeks! And hope I will advance more slowly!**

Percy PoV:

As I fell into Tartarus. I felt anger course through my veins. Again. The betrayal of Annabeth. The reward from the gods. What they was something I would on to for a very long time. When I hit the base, I felt something was off. Then I realized. Zeus made me immortal to let me suffer more! This made me angrier. But, then again, I realized it might backfire on Zeus.

As I wonder through the red wasteland acidic wasteland. Everything seemed different. It looked worse. Different from my previous visit with Annabeth. _Annabeth._ That name brings pain and anger. Looking at the surrounding, I suddenly realized that what I am seeing is true Tartarus. The very pit.

Huge groups of monsters start appearing before him and Percy grimaced. His experience with monsters in Tartarus was not really pleasant. They were much harder to kill and reformed quickly. What he did not realize is that as an immortal, he has stronger stamina and has god like strength. His movements become as fluid as water and moves as graceful as or even better than Artemis herself.\

Nobody's PoV:

The monsters kept coming as Percy's heart pounded. _Up, slash, jump, roll, cut._ He did not stop until all monsters were gone. He was surprised he managed to fight them off. Becoming immortal also helped him in other ways. With long exposure to Annabeth's mind and becoming immortal, his IQ raised a lot. He then planned for a place to stay. Deciding here was better than none, he used his god strength and managed to build a steady base. Next, with all the monsters he killed, he found a few drakon bones. Using them as pillars and then using hellhound pelt as a roof.

His goal was to destroy Olympus and his training starts today.

(2 Years mortal world. 20 years Tartarus.)

Percy went out of his drakon hellhound hut and prepared his training. Suddenly, the air became ice cold and a harsh wind blew. The sky became darker and the very looks of Tartarus itself disorientate. Percy quickly summoned two vapor sword and minimal vapor armor. The beings approaching him were stronger than the gods. Then, from the acidic cloudy sky above, a voice said, " **Perseus Jackson. WE do not come to harm. We are here in peace. Put down your weapons now."**

Recognizing the voice belonging to a higher being, Percy Jackson released his swords, though not quite reluctant too.

" **Very good. Approach the disorientated part of Tartarus immediately.** "It commanded.

Percy was a little scared and mostly focused on guard. After all, not many can have so much power to disorientate space. As Percy approached the stronger being, it revealed to be very beautiful women. Percy was against love however and did not take a second look. Then he kneeled down and waited for a command.

" **No need to bow to me Perseus. I am chaos and I do not care for those. I am the creator of this Greek world. How many know me? None. Anyways, back to you. I have seen the betrayals. I have seen your time in Tartarus. And I must say you ae good looking. Oops, distracted. Anyways, I would like to bless you and in a few years' time, we shall see."**

Before chaos got to the blessings though, Percy's years were already steaming. He just saw chaos. He was complemented by her. Percy quickly cleared his mind and heard a world of blessing him. Then he fainted.

" **Oops. Should have expected that."** Chaos mumbled to herself. Then she teleported Percy and herself to her palace, where he was attended to the royal medics of chaos.

 **Hey guys! I need reviews. Anyone can give me suggestions? But please not to overpowered though. I mean even if its fanfiction if Percy can defeat the whole council in a snap it will be meaningless. So this is how it goes.**

 **Powers Percy should have:**

 **(strongest abilities)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(weakest abilities)**

 **Five max! Thanks! Top 10 reviews will gain a shout out too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing puppylove84! Anyways sorry for the long wait! I'm just soooooo lazy but I was also waiting for you guys reviews. I asked for powers and what people give me? Blanks. SO I am just going to choose my own mainly form the other chaos stories but this doesn't mean perchaos or much of chaos screen time. Yes. It's just chaos blessing and all.**

 **Disclaimer. (I don't do them often :p): I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters! I am not rick and I sometimes wish I have his talents!**

Chapter 3:

Nobody's Pov:

As Percy woke, blinding light shone through his eyes as if he was looking at Apollo in the sky. He quickly closed his eyes and tried to adjust. When his eyes opened again, it was no longer a nice sea green where you can get lost in. It was a mix of Emerald green, white, indigo and red. Eyes so beautiful it's hard to describe. As an immortal, he was already good looking. But with Chaos's blessing, His dark black hair suddenly became midnight black. As if all the shadows in the world pooled into his hair. Once he was at 5.8 now he is a good 6.3.

He also felt stronger. The first thing he noticed was that he could feel every shadow in the castle or chaos. He tried to pull a shadow closer. It was hard work but it moved an inch. Percy fell of his bed in surprise and prepared for the pain. However, he found himself floating in midair. Awe filled his face as he tried to land only to find himself stuck. He tried shacking and asking the air to let him down. Only to find him in the same spot, unable to do anything.

At chaos's side

Chaos was reading through her reports of the daily things in her army, the army of chaos. She was preparing a form for Perseus to fill for him to join. However, she does not know of his answer. After finishing the form, she went to manage the stuff of the other planets. All of a sudden, she felt a usage of shadow manipulating in her castle. That made her jump.

 _NO one could manipulate shadow except me and a few of my warrior who are now on ereborus! Furthermore, it is in Perseus room!_

Chaos quickly dashed off to the medical rooms only to see... Perseus floating beside the bed trying all sorts of method to get down. Chaos stifled a laugh before she stepped in the room. "Lady Chaos!' Percy cried out before trying to bow, only to fail miserably. Chaos could not hold it in any longer as she started laughing loudly at the boy floating in midair with an annoyed expression.

"Lady Chaos," Percy grumbled. "Can you get me down instead of laughing at me?"

"Can you not manipulate air? Isn't it the same with water?"

"I forgot how. I got disowned." Percy led out with a growl.

"Concentrate Perseus. It's not that hard."

A familiar tug started forming in Perseus' stomach. He then slowly descended. He the suddenly face palmed shouting, "I am still such a stupid boy! I can do it with shadow but not air?!"

Chaos went back to laughing.

"…" was Perseus 'reply.

My good friend line

Lady chaos, Perseus began in her office, "how did I control other element?"

"You were blessed by the primordial council." Was chaos's simple reply. Perseus's jaw dropped.

"I want to offer you, a place in my army. Join my army and help us in defending this universe. How about that?" chaos asked Percy a few minutes after Percy's faint.

"I am sorry lady chaos. I cannot join the army." Percy replied.

"Why is that so? "Chaos asked. It's not everyday someone would reject her offer.

"I have few goals of my own. Furthermore, I prefer solo and I would like to play on my own. I mean no disrespect lady chaos. All I want now is to train and become stronger. My goal is to remove those who do not deserve the power from their thrones." Percy said, face becoming emotionless.

Chaos then did something he never expected. Go Perseus. From now on, you have the curse of chaos. Never shall you fade and unlimited growth. You shall be known as champion of fate, justice bringer, and balance.

 **What do you think? Yah I messed up on the powers so illbe powering up some Olympians oops. Well see you next chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys it's me again. I will try not to leave it at an stop without an ending cause I know how pain it is to wait for the author. Done it lots of time. Anyways I have a new idea for a story but I will put it on hold.**

 **To puppyove84, he has not fallen in love yet. I like to think of pertemis, perzoe or anything but perthila and percebeth. I AM A HUGE HATER FOR PERCEBETH!**

 **And to captain jar, thanks for review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. I try to make it original too!**

 **Chapter 3** :

Percy's PoV:

The minute I left chaos's palace, I got zapped back to earth. But I did not notice where I was walking until I bumped into a tree. Or so I thought. "Watch where you are going demigod!" a tree nymph shirked in anger. I turned to look, and suddenly, many more appeared but this time armed. Forgetting my powers, I turn to run. _Shit! I'm so toast!_

After about an hour of running and what nots, I hit my head again. Then, I face palmed. _Seriously, it's only an hour and how did I forget?!_ Turning back to the nymphs, I gathered a ball of air in one hand and shadows in another. Launching them at the horde. _BOOM._ The two blasts hit the horde. When I was about to turn around however, I noticed a glitch. It's those computerised glitch where suddenly something breaks and your screen has this black thing or something. It was small but I noticed it with my blessings from chaos. _WTF?_ I went forward and touched where the glitch was last seen. My hand disappeared and my eyes widened.

I stepped through to find chaos and the twelve primordials with shocking on their faces. "HI guys?" I asked.

Chaos then appeared in the room.

"Congratulations Perseus. You passed the test."

My jaws dropped. "Was you blessing me a part of the test as well?"

Chaos nodded.

I was kind of disappointed.

"Here is the full blessing Perseus."

 **Power of the old, listen, for the gods of the old has bestowed the power of theirs onto thee. Listen, world of the new, for the power has been bestowed to Perseus Jackson, champion of fate and the gamer.**

I was slightly confused by the gamer part. But before I could ask, energies flowed through me. I suddenly felt sick, and then I fainted. Again.

When I woke up, a screen pop out and said. 'Hi Perseus Jackson. Welcome to the world of the gamer. This world is to train many people like you." I was shocked there were other gamers as well. "We have the basics of your Str, dex, vit, int and wis. Mana is involved as your status as a demigod. This world is given to blessed few and the gods. The gods are basically high players with high strength. All immortals are gamers."

I whistled. This was going good. Think of all the possibilities

The voice continued. "Would you like the tutorial?" I pressed yes. Suddenly, all the basic info was transferred to me.

Then a status info screen popped up. I was shocked.

 **STR: 25**

 **DEX: 20**

 **VIT: 15**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 30**

 **Health: VIT X 10 = 150**

 **Mana: LVl X 10 = 150**

 **Points: 50**

 **Skills:**

 **Water manipulating:**

 **Due to title and heritage of son of Poseidon, mastery would increase 10X faster. Current mastery: 65%**

That was a bummer. If I can do so much yet only 65% then I need to work a lot more. Maybe its mastery of water vapour.

 **Ding!**

 **Using your brains for once, a skill has been made!**

 **Skill: Weak thinking.**

 **Due to your low INT and WIS, your thinking is very slow.**

 **Current level: 1 (2%)**

I stared it with horror. Continue reading

. **Sword skill:**

 **Ancient Greek swordplay:**

 **Due to constant usage of skill, Ancient Greek sword play is at legendary level. (99%)**

Then I looked through the skill tree to look for where to use them. I chose a few skills which are

 **Elemental mastery: (cost 7 points)**

 **The ability to control any element:**

 **Mastery:**

 **Water: 65%**

 **Fire: 0%**

 **Earth: 10%**

 **Light: 0%**

 **Wind: 0%**

 **Lightning: 0%**

 **Darkness: 0%**

 **Analyse: (cost 3 points)**

 **The ability to view stats and info of items. Limit: lvl 1 to 30 lvls above player lvl.**

The rest was place into Wis, int and vit giving him new stats.

 **Perseus Jackson:**

 **Title: Son Of Poseidon**

 **Job: NIL**

 **STR: 30**

 **DEX: 25**

 **VIT: 20**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 30**

 **Health: VIT X 10 = 150**

 **Mana: LVl X 10 = 150**

 **Points:25**

 **AN:**

 **HI guys if you have read Percy Jackson and the game or Percy Jackson the dark gamer then you would know what I am doing haha. There would be a lot of difference between this and those two.**

 **Anyways, I am sorry for leaving for so long cause I am lazy. I want ideas on what skills Percy might get in the future and this poll will be up to chapter 5. Also, I want a Poll on which Olympians to save. Zeus, Athena, Ares, Hera and Dionysus would not be sorry for those who want them to be saved.**

 **Poll 1**

 **Skills:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poll 2**

 **Who to save:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **Thanks! I like reviews too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys it's me again! I got to thank makeanotherone, captin jar and Mas2060 for the reviews!**

 **Mas2060: I realized you are right. But I don't want to raise it too high. After all, what does he know about the gamer's world? I also agree about your comment on Athena but who are we to change the myths?**

 **Makeanotherone: you might be a guest so idk. Btw this IS pandering to the highest degree and not being smart. I don't do well in my studies mind you. And, your ideas are well thought.**

 **Anyways,**

 **DISCLAIMER: PJO or HOO is not mine. I WANT A COPYRIGHT ON THIS AND I REALLY DON'T LIKE HOO. Only the plot is mine tyvm.**

Chapter 4:

"If you are done looking at your stats, may we continue with the next part?" A robotic voice scared me.

"What? We are not done?" I complained after getting up from the sparkling white marble floor. It was as if it was mocking me with its' extra sparkle.

"You have only basic information on your armor, inventory, currency and similar stuff. I have yet to cover the dangers." The female robot responded.

"Oh well… Get on with it…" Percy yawned in boredom, much to the robot's displeasure.

 _About an hour or two later…_

The female robot was still ranting on the dangers and monsters about this world. That includes things like its drops, lvl importance and so on. If Percy was still listening, he would have noticed that the robot had repeated a few sentence multiple times just to get back at Percy. Finally, the robot stopped. Hearing the end of the rant, Percy exclaimed excitedly, "can I go now?" the robot barley gave confirmation before Percy dashed outside like an 11 year old kid yelling the word,

"FREEDOOOOOOOM"

Chaos exited her palace to an amusing sight of Percy kissing the ground below him, even if it was dirt.

"What are you doing Perseus?" Chaos inquired. "Why eat dirt when there are better things to eat?"

"LADY CHAOS! THAT…." Percy exclaimed. He then went on to complaining how that robot had tortured him.

"Wait!" Chaos exclaimed, desperately trying to escape from the "torture", "Don't you want to explore the game?" That got Percy's attention.

"Oops, I forgot. Sorry Milady. I will get going now." Percy fumbled and dashed off, leaving a relived chaos behind.

ASWEU#TVR GBRQ YM# line breaks Y #$ u

Percy left the palace of chaos and was zapped back to earth. Thinking this was another test, Percy shouted: "is this another test?" No reply. It went on a few rounds until…. BOOM. The shocked startled Percy. Percy looked at what it was.

 _Dear Percy Jackson. This is not a test so shut up you dimwit._

 _Sign,_

 _The Primordials._

"…" Percy was speechless.

He then looked up again and then realized. _This is not earth. I cannot see anything except plains for miles!_ He then continued walking until he spotted a sign that said…  
"Welcome to noob villa!"

Percy could only stare in shock until a voice spoke.

"Hey kid." Unknown man said.

"Uh, hi?" Percy asked, a little warry about the guy. He wore a hood and cloak which covered his face.

"Welcome to kunoha, infinite land of gamer and monster of all worlds. Kunoha is the world that gamers will learn how to play the game. At certain level will they then be able to leave this world. Not that this world time is so slow; 1 sec in the real world is 1 day in this world." Percy whistled.

"If you have read the tutorials, ran through the robot's annoying and tiring rant about equips and monsters, you will be fine. However, there are a few things that you will not know until you meet them or found the item. This world has its own gods. They are called, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izagami (Self-made: P) and Izanami. If you noticed, they are Japanese but Japanese gods are better than Greek ones."

"I am mortal." Percy blurted out.

"Uh huh… WAIT WHAT?!" the mysterious guy did a spit-take when he was drinking mouth of water.

"Huh? Why the reaction?" Percy commented.

"You. Are. The. First. Mortal. Gamer." The mysterious guy exclaimed, shacking Percy hard enough to give him a headache. Which wasn't easy to do.

"Uh okay. I am going now." Percy stated, and then he sped off towards the direction the sign shown with the guy hot on his tail.

 **(Why do I have to be so kind? I could have cut the chapter here! ) Line break**

After a while of running, Percy reached the town square. Many people were looking at him while the mysterious guy was looking for him.

Or So He Thought.

"Hey dude, you need to increase your stamina to outrun me."

Percy only stared up, then he fainted.

"Oops. Guess introductions have to wait." Then, the mysterious guy flashed away in a bright golden flash with Percy.

 **Okay guys. Here is a question. Who was that guy? Clues are: Bright golden flash, loves shiny and is commonly known as annoying when he recites his ?**

 **Winners get a cookie :D LoL**

 **I want ideas on what to do even if I have some O.0 my first actual plotted story.**


End file.
